myschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
BLC06
Who & what is Writely? http://www.writely.com/images/NewLogo.gif Writely is *a web based wordprocessor that enables you to collaborate with others on a piece of writing online; *good preparation for developing writer meta-awareness. Google buys Writely (March 2006) ...read more - The article says "The free service isn't currently accepting new users", but that is long out of date! ---- How do I get a Wiki? There are a few ways of getting your own Wiki and most of them are either free or low cost. Read more about your options below. WikiSpaces This is a great place to move into next. All you need is the will to carry out and develop a shared vision with the kids! Try Try John Bidder's Wikispace or go straight to WikiSpaces.com. PB Wiki Peanut Butter Wiki is okay but perhaps not quite as friendly as WikiSpaces. Try John Bidder's PBWiki or go straight to PBWiki.com. One that's education-related, mentioned at the top of a list in an August 2006 newsletter, is http://epochewiki.pbwiki.com/. MediaWiki This is the same 'engine' as used here in WikiVille and WikiPedia. Ideal if you're the adventurous type! It has to be downloaded from MediaWiki and installed to a server. It's free and has a good support network for when you get 'stuck'. Not for the faint hearted. One fast-growing "free" offshoot of MediaWiki is Wikia. Nothing to download: everything runs on their servers. It allows groups to form their own wiki "community" with a distinctive name, independent of other "Wikia" but linked in useful ways. See the categories they cover or go straight to the Sixty-plus Wikia in the Education category. ---- Example Wikis There are many Wikis around other than WikiPedia, and just a couple are expanded upon below. *'42 ways to Use a Wiki' This is a light hearted but possibly useful list of different applications for a Wiki. *'Westwood School Wiki' An award winning Wiki from Mrs Vicki Davis (CoolCatTeacher), Westwood School Wiki deserves more than a passing visit. *'IMYM Tutorials' A really thorough Wiki from John Evans, the Principal at St Francois Xavier Community School ---- What's been learned about writing in general? * Make sure every writer is a reader (sound familiar?) - work on growing your students as a 'team of readers' because constructive feedback does not come naturally (see also the BBC). * Provide scaffolds for young writers to support them in contributing articles and contributing constructive/quality feedback. *Writing is a process but the danger is that traditionally we seem to focus largely upon the end product. * For writing to improve, there needs to be an understanding of the process of writing itself. * Asking 'how do we make our writing better?' is a good question. *Here's Dr Chris Tan's presentation from BLC 2006 ---- What's been learned about young people & Wiki working? * Promote discussion as a compulsory element of preparation for writing an article * Be explicit...first impressions of the Wiki count * Keep the focus/issue small-scale in terms of subject scope * Keep the focus/issue large-scale when you want writing to happen across large geographic boundaries ie. big issues, not local issues have common ground for will encouraging collaborative writing * Young people generally do not let you down in this environment * Screen names work * Personalised support works * Talking to and building relationships with writers/readers works * A model of distributed leadership works * Accepting that growth is sporadic is essential